1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that generates an image with motion and to an information processing method used in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particle simulation technique for calculating the behavior of particles of smoke, clouds, etc., in a time-evolution manner and expressing the behavior as an image is used not only in an engineering application but also in a field of entertainment, art, or the like such as games, animation, and visual art. With this trend, many simulators have been suggested (for example, see Andreas Kolb, et al., Dynamic Particle Coupling for GPU-based Fluid Simulation, Proc. 18th Symposium on Simulation Technique, 2005, pages 722-727). For example, in particle simulation using CUDA
(Computer Unified Device Architecture, registered trademark), space division and parallel computation allow a large amount of particles to be treated.